Balm of Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Once stung she vows to never trust again, she hides from love with everything in her. Once stung he vowed to continue loving with everything he had. They meet in a bookstore, he says its love at first sight. She thinks he's crazy. Can he get her to open her heart?


I don't own Twilight

Bella was enjoying a relaxing day in her bookstore Darcy and Elizabeth books. She opened the store two years after she graduated from college naming it after her favorite literary couple. She found it ironic that her bookstore, her pride and joy was named after a couple for history who fought through misconceptions for their love and her own love life was one giant heartache.

She took a deep breath and tried to shake herself out of her depression, she wouldn't think about him, she wouldn't think about the situation he'd left her in and she certainly would never allow herself to love anyone again, love wasn't for her. It was a conclusion she'd came to two years earlier. She couldn't handle it her heart couldn't handle it, and her brain couldn't handle it.

She went back to stacking books onto shelves hoping her mind wouldn't wonder to those days she didn't want to think about. She was breaking down on of the empty boxes when the Bell above the door jingled and she looked up to see the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She stepped into his view.

"How may I help you?"

He was a bit taken aback he hadn't seen anyone when he'd walked in and then this woman had just popped up in front of him. "Yes I was wondering if you carried the complete works of Jane Austen."

She smiled brightly "Of course I do," she led him over to a section and pointed to all the books that lined the shelves. He smiled in gratitude and watched her walk away. He really wasn't sure what had made him come into this store, and he already had all the Jane Austen books in multiple copies but something about the name called to him. He watched as the beautiful brunette worked around the store shelving books. He pulled a book of the complete works of Jane Austen off the shelve and wondered towards the checkout.

Bella noticed him standing there and hurried to the counter she scanned the book and gave him the price. She bagged the book as he swiped his credit card. Something about this girl called to him. Made him want to get to know her better, He hadn't felt this way since his heart had been stomped on two years ago. His family thought he wasn't dating because he was scared of love. That wasn't true he believed in loving with everything he had he just hadn't found the right girl yet.

"So do you like working in a book store?' she looked up at him brown eyes colliding with Green.

"Actually I own it and I love it." She handed him the bag. "Thanks for stopping by and I hope you'll come again."

"I'm sure I will." He smiled and took the plastic bag from her. "I'm Edward by the way. "Edward Cullen."

She was taken aback she wasn't used to many customers introducing themselves only the regulars.

"Bella Swan."

"Bella its nice to meet you this is a lovely store you have and I love the name."

"Thanks."

"So I was thinking maybe after you close we can grab some coffee."

"I don't even know you,"

"Well there is only one way to remedy that." He chuckled.

She couldn't tell if this guy was nuts or not.

"I make it a policy not go out with strangers." She told him hoping he would go away, but confused because one side of her didn't want him to walk out.

"I'm not a stranger I told you my name is Edward Cullen."

"OK, so what." She looked at him. She didn't trust men that much was clear to him.

She knew his named seemed really familiar she just couldn't place it in the fog that was her mind. "How about I have my sister go with us?"

She still thought he was crazy but for once in her life decided to throw caution to the wind. "There is a coffee place down the street with outdoor seating. "I'll meet you there at seven." With that she turned her back.

He nodded his head and left something about that girl seemed familiar. He opened his phone and scrolled down to his sisters number. Inside the store Bella tried to get a hold of her best friend but the line was busy. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to this craziness. She put her head in her hands and groaned. What had she gotten herself into.

A/N this is my new story review if you want more. Also I have a fanpage on facebook under Merdarkandtwisty so go like it.


End file.
